The present disclosure relates generally to establishing a link between communication devices, and more specifically to a linking method with network domain information exchange mechanism and a related machine readable medium.
Applications that enable devices to directly connect with each other without requiring an intermediate device are growing popular. For instance, Wi-Fi Direct (initially called Wi-Fi P2P) is a Wi-Fi standard that enables devices to connect easily with each other without requiring a wireless access point, enabling communication at typical Wi-Fi speeds for everything from file transfer to Internet connectivity. Wi-Fi Direct devices can connect one-to-one or one-to-many, which means that the Wi-Fi Direct devices may have more than one link at the same time.
In the course of forming a link between two Wi-Fi Direct devices, the two devices will not realize the information associated with already existing link(s). As a result, an IP conflict may take place when a same IP domain as that of any existing link(s) is assigned when the new link is established. In this case, the condition that one of the Wi-Fi Direct devices has two links assigned with the same IP domain address at the same time will take place and cause a problem. Conventionally, the best option is to manually adjust these IP domain addresses so as to avoid conflicts. Such a solution is inefficient and troublesome, however, since the conflicts may remain unsolved for a long time and keep users waiting. The IP conflict issue in the field of P2P applications therefore needs to be addressed.